Karma
by nyAgodesu
Summary: bayangan wanita itu selalu menghantuinya, meninggalkan Hijikata yang terpuruk di musim dingin. suara hujan bahkan tidak bisa mengganggu suara wanita itu lagi./HijiMitsu/
1. Chapter 1

Rambut coklat itu...

Sudah lama sekali Hijikata tidak melihatnya. Terkibas dengan lembut karena terpaan angin di musim dingin. Mata Hijikata masih terbelalak, tidak mempercayai apa yang berada di depannya. Kedua tangannya berusaha menggapainya, menyentuh pundak sang pemilik rambut itu, dan membalikkan badannya dengan satu tarikan.

Saat ia tersadar, bukan sebuah wajah yang langsung berhadapan dengan mukanya. Ah, lagi-lagi lubang bazooka berbau mesiu itu.

" Hijikata-san... Harus berapa kali aku tegaskan bahwa AKU MASIH CUKUP NORMAL!" teriak Sougo frustasi dan menembak Hijikata tepat di mukanya.

BLAAAAAR!

.

.

.

 **Karma**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, dll**

.

.

.

Hijikata mengelap mukanya. Lagi-lagi ia salah mengira Sougo sebagai sosok yang... anggap saja hadir di dalam mimpi indahnya. Muka pucat Hijikata sudah hampir bersih dari debu bekas tembakan bazooka. Lain kali ia harus ingat jika Sougo lupa untuk memotong rambutnya, bukan berarti orang itu kembali hadir di depan matanya. 'Orang itu' siapa?. Bukannya kalian sudah tahu?. Bukan berarti Hijikata sebegitu membenci nama orang itu atau bahkan tidak ingat. Tetapi ia tidak yakin kalau ia mengatakannya lagi air matanya akan kembali mengalir seperti yang terakhir kali ia lakukan. Karena itu ia memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum pikirannya kembali menguasai emosinya.

Bodoh. Apakah ia remaja labil yang hanya bisa menangis saat ia tidak bisa mempertanggung jawabkan sesuatu?. Atau bocah ingusan yang merengek di dalam gelapnya malam dan mencari ibunya?. Toshi adalah pria yang dewasa. Ia tidak akan semudah itu menangis. Tidak selama ia tidak mengingat wanita itu. Dan Hijikata membenturkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Kenapa pikirannya kembali berlari di tempat yang sama?.

Ah, ya, Sougo sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin lain kali Hijikata harus meminta maaf padanya karena sudah sering menakutinya tanpa sengaja. Pertama kali ia mengalami halusinasi seperti ini adalah dua minggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat rambut Sougo terlihat sedikit lebih panjang. Saat itu ia bahkan hampir mencium Sougo, tetapi untungnya Kondou-san lewat dan menahan Hijikata dari perbuatan terlarangnya. _Hampir saja._ Ia tidak mau memberikan fanservice cuma-cuma hanya untuk menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Atau mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Atau apapun yang bisa kalian pikirkan sekarang.

Plek!

Tiba-tiba tangan Kondou-san menempel di atas kepalanya, membuat Hijikata sedikit kaget. Pertama tentu saja dengan kehadiran Kondou-san. Kedua? Tentu saja karena perbedaan suhu kepalanya dengan tangan Kondou-san yang bisa dibilang sangat jauh. Ia bisa merasakan tangan besar Kondou-san jauh lebih dingin dari kepalanya. Apakah Kondou-san sakit? Atau jangan-jangan dia...

" Hmm... Kau benar-benar demam. Sougo baru saja melaporkan kepada ku bahwa ada yang salah dengan kepalamu...," kata Kondou-san. Hijikata terbatuk-batuk sedikit. Mungkin ia flu. Karena ia mulai batuk-batuk dan demam sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tepat saat ia salah mengira Sougo adalah orang itu.

" Aku tidak apa, Kondou-san. Udara tadi malam sedikit lebih dingin, mungkin aku terkena flu," jawab Hijikata. Tetapi jawaban darinya belum cukup meyakinkan untuk membuat Kondou-san tenang.

" Apa kau sudah meminum obat?" tanya nya. Ia lalu mengerutkan keningnya saat Hijikata menggeleng. Kondou memaksa Hijikata duduk di beranda Doujo sebelum berlari meninggalkannya.

" Aku akan membeli obat flu sebentar!" dan kata-kata Kondou-san membuatnya duduk di sini, menunggu sampai sang Kyoukuchou kembali lagi. Dasar. Atasannya yang itu suka sekali cemas untuk hal-hal yang kecil seperti ini. Yah, mungkin itu yang membuat Hijikata menyukai Kondou-san dan memutuskan ikut dengannya hingga berada di bawah naungan Shinsengumi.

" Kondou-san... kalau begini aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan patroli, kan?"

.

.

.

Hijikata berdiri di depan makam seseorang di tengah hujan.

Tepat setelah ia selesai berpatroli, ia segera menuju makamnya. Selalu. Ia tidak pernah lupa, untuk menyapa sang wanita yang sekarang hanya berwujud abu.

Ia percaya akan keajaiban, jika ia selalu mengunjungi makam itu, ia akan bisa bertemu wanita yang selalu ia perhatikan kembali walaupun hanya di dalam mimpinya. Karena banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia ucapkan, termasuk kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih'.

Bodoh. Ia tidak mungkin melihat wajah gadis itu. Bahkan di dalam mimpinya, ia tidak bisa melihat warna pupil mata gadis itu lagi.

" Hari ini bukan hari yang cerah, ya?," Hijikata memulai percakapan sendirinya dengan batu nisan di depanya. Ia tersenyum pahit. Tentu saja batu nisan itu tidak bisa menjawab. Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa bisa mendengar suara halus wanita itu, jawaban dari perkataannya.

" _ya..."_

Aneh. Walaupun hujan mulai turun lebih deras, ia masih bisa mendengar suara itu sejelas ingatannya. Tubuhnya terduduk di depan batu nisan. Ia mengusap batu itu dengan sapu tangannya, membayangkan jika yang diusapnya bukanlah sebuah batu yang dingin dan kasar, tetapi kepala seorang wanita yang sangat lembut dan hangat. Senyumannya masih belum luntur, ia tidak akan pernah lelah untuk tersenyum di depan batu nisan itu, karena ia tidak pernah melakukan ekspresi itu sama sekali di hampir 90% waktu kehidupannya. Kecuali dengan wanita ini, tentu saja.

" Kau tahu? Hari ini aku lagi-lagi memimpikan wajahmu... Dan maaf, aku menakuti adikmu lagi," kata Hijikata dengan nada lembutnya, tidak seperti saat ia memimpin Shinsengumi. Ia takut menyakiti hati wanita di depannya yang ia yakini terus mendengarkan perkataannya dari surga. Ia tidak ingin menyesali perbuatannya lagi. Tidak lagi.

" Apakah kau menunggu ku di surga?..." bisik Hijikata dengan sedikit gemetaran. Dalam diam, ia perlahan kembali berdiri. Ia tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama. Mungkin Kondou-san sekarang sedang mencarinya.

" _Toshi-san?..."_ lagi-lagi pertanyaan dengan suara yang sama di telinganya terdengar jelas.

" Maaf... tetapi aku harus kembali ke tempat Kondou-san... jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?" dan Hijikata melangkah keluar dari pintu pemakaman dengan langkah yang sangat berat. ia tidak bisa kembali menoleh ke belakang. Jika ia melakukannya, pemandangan yang waktu itu akan kembali terulang dan membuatnya bahkan tidak sanggup untuk kembali lagi membuat langkah berikutnya.

Wanita itu selalu menunggunya dan melihat punggungnya, menantinya agar cepat kembali pulang.

.

.

.

" Uhuk! Uhuk!..."

Malam itu sangat dingin. tentu saja. Salju pertama baru saja turun. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, sementara ia batuk semakin parah. Dengan gemetaran, Hijikata berusaha bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, ingin mengeluarkan dahaknya yang semakin terasa banyak. Penyakit merepotkan. Tenaganya dihisap habis. Berkat itu, beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh.

Setelah dengan susah payah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. tetapi mengabaikan hal itu, ia lalu membuka keran untuk mengalirkan air ke wastafel dan membersihkannya. Hijikata juga mengelap mulutnya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Oh! Toushi!"

 _suara itu..._

Hijikata menoleh. Kondou-san tampaknya punya urusan tersendiri sehingga ia memegangi pantatnya dan sedikit berlari-lari ke kamar mandi, walau pun ia masih menyapanya dengan semangat yang biasa. Hijikata menghela nafasnya.

" Kau bisa menyelesaikan urusanmu dulu sebelum menyapaku, Kondou-san," Kata Hijikata. Kondou-san hanya tertawa dan memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang sudah sangat sepi. Mungkin ada baiknya jika Hijikata menunggui atasannya sebelum ia kembali ke kamar, jadi ia menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

" Yang tadi itu... Apakah kau juga sempat merasakannya, Mitsuba?" tanya Hijikata. Ah, mulutnya tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata terlarangnya sendiri. Mata Hijikata terasa hangat, dan perlahan memanas. Mungkin ia akan kembali terlebih dulu dari atasannya. Ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi menyedihkannya kepada Kondou-san. Setiap langkah baru yang dibuat Hijikata hanya mengingatkannya agar seharusnya ia tidak pergi di hari itu. Tidak. Jika Hijikata terus terpaku di masa lalu, ia hanya tidak bisa menatap masa depan. Kali ini, Hijikata menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersentak melihat sosok itu lagi. Rambut coklat yang berada di bawah cahaya bulan, kulit pucatnya yang sepucat salju, pupil matanya yang semerah batu ruby, tetapi jauh lebih indah. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya?. Suara wanita itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

" Kau..."

Mengambil langkah yang besar, Hijikata berlari dan mencoba memeluk sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Tetapi setelah jarak antara dia dengan sosok itu tinggal sejengkal, ia baru menyadari bahwa sosok di depannya bukanlah wanita yang selalu menghantui kehidupannya. Bukan. Itu hanya Kondou-san yang menatapnya heran, dan bertanya kenapa ia berlari ke arah sang Kyoukuchou. Hijikata memegangi kepalanya.

" Kau tidak apa, Toshi? Kau terlihat sangat pucat..." tanya Kondou-san. Ia memegang pundak Hijikata yang sudah tidak tegap lagi.

" Maaf, Kondou-san, aku hanya salah melihatmu saja," kata Hijikata, yang kemudian melangkah pergi dari hadapan Kondou. Keringatnya mengalir makin banyak, ia juga semakin pusing. Seharusnya ia pergi ke kamarnya dari tadi. Sekarang ia hanya bisa melangkah dengan perlahan, menyusuri lorong gelap yang seakan tidak berujung.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Hijikata mengayunkan pedangnya terus menerus di dalam doujo yang sepi. Ia beradu dengan lawan tidak kasat mata yang hanya ada di dalam bayangannya. Pagi yang masih terlalu pagi untuk seisi Shinsengumi terbangun dari tidurnya. Bahkan Kondou-san masih belum sadar dari mimpinya dengan Otae-san, Gorilla wanita itu. _Gorilla wanita itu..._

 _Bagus ya..._

Hijikata menebaskan pedangnya sekali lagi dengan lebih keras, kali ini membelah udara yang kosong. Ia tersenyum kecil. Latihan di pagi hari selalu bisa membangkitkan moodnya.

" Kondou-san, kurasa aku akan bisa iri kepadamu di bidang yang lain," bisik Hijikata. Ia lalu memasang kuda-kudanya lagi dan bersiap untuk kembali mengibaskan pedangnya sebelum mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

" Hijikata-san..."

Hijikata menoleh. Kali ini, ia tidak berhalusinasi lagi. Sougo berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi poker face yang selalu terpasang di sana. Suara monoton khas bocah itu juga belum berubah, Hijikata sedikit penasaran kapan ia bisa mendengar suara baritone mengganti suara bocah labil yang ini?.

" Aku kasihan melihatmu yang latihan seperti orang gila," komentar Sougo, yang lalu pergi dari hadapan Hijikata. Hijikata masih terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan mengejar Sougo dengan pedang kayu yang masih tergenggam di tangannya.

" APA MAUMU, BOCAH SIALAN?!" teriaknya penuh emosi. Sougo meledakkan permen karet di mulutnya dan berjalan santai. Ia lalu mulai tertarik lagi kepada Hijikata yang menghentikan jalannya dengan menghunuskan pedang.

" Tunggu... Sougo... Haaa... Haaah..." Hijikata masih berusaha untuk berteriak kesal walaupun nafasnya sudah sangat sesak. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang sakit. Tubuhnya hampir limbung ke depan jika ia tidak segera berpegangan kepada tembok yang untungnya berada tepat di sebelahnya. Sougo melihat wajah Hijikata yang sudah sangat pucat. Ia melebarkan matanya. Tanpa sengaja, ia mengucapkan panggilan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

" Aneue..." bisiknya. Seperti belati yang tajam, Hijikata merasakan dadanya terasa semakin sakit. Bukan karena flu aneh yang mengidapnya, tetapi lebih sakit dari pada itu. Membungkuk dalam, Hijikata terbatuk-batuk keras tanpa henti. Di tengah musim dingin ini, kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat panas hingga ia berkeringat terlalu banyak?. Hijikata kemudian mencoba melihat kembali ke arah Sougo. Ah, sorot mata itu. Pandangan yang sangat menakutkan tujukan padanya. Rasa puas Sougo membawanya untuk menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya, dan tertawa sadis.

" Akhirnya... Kami-sama menjawab doa ku... HAHAHAH! LIHAT DIRIMU!" Sougo menunjuk muka Hijikata yang menderita. Ia lalu mengeluarkan hpnya, berniat ingin memotret wajah Hijikata yang sekarang sudah sangat merah akibat demam yang dideritanya.

Bunyi suara potretan hp dari depan mukanya dan silau nya blitz yang dipakai Sougo membuat Hijikata sedikit menutup matanya. Sougo lalu memukul kepala Hijikata dengan kakinya, membuat Hijikata ambruk di tengah salju yang makin menumpuk. Ia meninggalkan Hijikata sendirian tanpa menghiraukan panggilan lemah Hijikata.

Mungkin ini karmanya. Ia sudah meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian. Tepat seperti kondisinya sekarang ini. Wanita itu pasti sangat marah kepadanya, hingga meminta tuhan untuk mengulang kejadian ini kepadanya.

" Mi... Tsuba..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.T**

 **Poor Hijikata.**

 **MAAF TOSHIII**

 **Entah kenapa kalau buat Hijikata menderita rasanya enak bet O.O**

 **Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata yang tepat, dan juga jika masih ada salah di tanda baca dan gramatika *membungkuk***

 **Tolong berikan saran dan koreksi daaan review seikhlasnya!**

 **Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca fanfic ini! (^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

Hijikata menghisap kembali rokoknya walaupun ia tahu itu akan makin memperburuk penyakitnya. Ia sudah mengetahui penyakit yang mengidapnya sejak beberapa minggu terakhir. Penyakit yang sama dengan wanita itu. Hijikata mencengkram dadanya yang sesak. Bukan penyakit ini yang makin menyiksanya. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa ia akan ikut mati dan membusuk dengan nasib yang sama seperti wanita itu.

Wanita itu seperti menginginkan Hijikata merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti nya, dan belum cukup puas jika ia belum menggeret Hijikata sampai ke liang lahat.

Hijikata menyeringai tipis. Kalau bisa ia ingin mati lebih cepat.

" Ambil dendammu, Mitsuba, aku tidak akan kabur lagi dari mu," sambil terbatuk-batuk, Hijikata berbisik kepada angin yang berhembus. Ia tidak akan memberi tahukan ini kepada siapapun, ia ingin menikmati rasa sakitnya sendirian. Jika ini yang Mitsuba inginkan dari dirinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" Sebentar lagi... Tunggu aku di surga, Mitsuba..."

.

.

.

 **Karma**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo's, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu seperti biasa, Gintoki berjalan-jalan di dalam gemerlapnya jalan Kabuki-chou yang tidak akan pernah berakhir. Ia dengan jeli terus mencari-cari bar yang enak untuk tempatnya minum, sekedar mencicipi rasa _sake_ sebelum pulang ke rumah. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara-suara wanita penghibur yang terus memanggil tamu-tamu hidung belang mereka.

Gintoki menggosokkan telapak tangannya. Rasanya sangat dingin. Tentu saja. Salju turun dengan seenaknya. Ia lalu sedikit menyumpah kepada butiran salju yang turun terlalu banyak dan menghalangi pandangan Gintoki. Tetapi ia hanya mendapatkan dirinya hampir saja tertusuk oleh es yang menggantung di pinggiran atap sebuah toko kecil.

" Dasar terkutuk! Es hanya bisa menyusahkan tuan rumah saja!"

" _Yorozuya_!"

Gintoki langsung menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat Hijikata dengan mukanya yang pucat, tersenyum meremehkannya.

" Sepertinya kau sedang menstruasi," katanya dengan nada yang makin membuat Gintoki naik pitam. Ah, tetapi ini lebih baik. Kepalanya mulai terasa menghangat di suhu mematikan seperti ini, yang membuat Gintoki dalam hati berterima kasih pada kebaikan Hijikata.

" Hijikata-kuuun~ sepertinya kau senang sekali menjadi benda yang sangat ku benci, hn? Dengar, malam seperti ini sangat tidak bagus untuk bocah sepertimu. Kau lengah sedikit dan tubuhmu akan membeku, loh? Lihat, bahkan mukamu sudah seputih benda bodoh ini," kata Gintoki sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Hijikata yang sedingin es. Urat-urat di dahi Hijikata keluar.

" YANG BODOH ITU KAU! Aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang mencari masalah dengan benda seperti salju!" kata Hijikata sambil mulai beradu pedang dengan Bokutounya Gintoki.

" _SHIKATANEE DAROU_?! Benda sekecil ini hanya bisa menyusahkan orang! Lagi pula es di dalam parfait ku tidak pernah semengganggu ini!" balas Gintoki.

Gintoki lalu menghela nafas. Ia mundur, dan berjalan melewati Hijikata yang masih berusaha melawannya. Ia menepuk pundak Hijikata.

" Pulanglah," katanya yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung Hijikata. Shiroyasha itu masih dalam wajah datarnya.

" Mukamu pucat," dan ia mengarahkan kepala Hijikata ke kaca di etalase toko. Hijikata melihat dengan jelas. Warna mukanya memang memudar. Hijikata lalu melihat ke jam di tangannya, ia harus buru-buru kembali ke Kondou-san sebelum ia mencarinya.

" Aku tidak bisa pulang," jawab Hijikata. Gintoki dengan sedikit keras menarik bahunya. Muka mereka berhadapan. Matanya dan mata Hijikata bertemu. Hanya dalam sekali lihat, ia bisa mengetahui bahwa Gintoki sangat serius.

" Pulanglah," jawabnya, kali ini Hijikata bisa mendengar sedikit rasa khawatir keluar dari suara Gintoki. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, ia menundukkan kepalanya kembali dan melepaskan genggamannya di bahu Hijikata.

" Maa, ii ya... Mati saja sendirian," dan Gintoki pergi menjauhi Hijikata. Walaupun dalam diam Gintoki berniat untuk membawa matanya, memastikan Hijikata baik-baik saja.

Sekelebat ingatannya terulang ke beberapa tahun lalu, saat ia menemani seorang wanita yang sangat cantik di tempat kematiannya. Ia hanya berharap Hijikata tidak sebodoh itu sampai mati duluan darinya. Kematian karena mengidap penyakit hanya tidak cukup pantas untuk seorang samurai amatiran seperti Hijikata, yah, itu menurut Gintoki.

Sekali lagi ia melihat punggung Hijikata di balik seragam serba hitam yang ia kenakan. Pundak itu sedikit naik turun saat ia terbatuk-batuk sedikit parah. Ia terkekeh kecil. Kalau seperti ini, tidak ada yang takut dengan julukan _Oni_ yang selalu dibanggakan Hijikata. Setidaknya Gintoki menang dalam hal julukan. Ia selalu merasa kalau _Yasha_ terdengar jauh lebih keren dibandingkan dengan _Oni._ Ngomong-ngomong ia belum menemukan _izakaya._ Ada baiknya jika ia mempercepat langkahnya sebelum ia pulang terlalu larut.

.

.

.

" Toshi! Kau kemana saja? Sebentar lagi kita harus membantu regu pertama dari belakang gedung," kata Kondou. Hijikata mengangguk.

" Maaf, aku hanya berurusan dengan orang yang tidak mau bayar pajak itu," jawab Hijikata sambil mengambil lagi puntung rokoknya. Ia menghisap asap yang semakin lama semakin membuat paru-parunya membusuk, dan berusaha menahan batuknya yang ia tahu tidak bisa berhenti.

" Yorozuya?" tanya Kondou-san memastikan dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan Hijikata. Kondou-san kemudian menarik pedangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

" Orang itu terlalu menarik untuk dijadikan lawan latihanmu di doujo, Toshi," kata Kondou-san. Ia lalu dengan suara yang lantang memimpin berkubu-kubu pasukan _Shinsengumi_ untuk mendobrak pintu belakang gedung. Sementara Hijikata mulai bersiap di belakang Kondou-san, memastikan pedangnya cukup tajam untuk membunuh musuh yang bisa mengancam nyawanya kapan saja.

" Kondou-san, aku akan menjaga punggungmu," kata Hijikata sambil mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali. Ia melakukan pemanasan ringan sebelum pedang itu bisa melesat dengan bebas di dalam darah musuh-musuhnya. Kondou mengangguk. Musuh mereka mulai bertebaran di antara gelapnya seragam _Shinsengumi_ , berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tangan Kondou-san. Hijikata berhasil membunuh beberapa musuhnya, tetapi lama kelamaan, nafasnya semakin sesak. Gawat, padahal baru beberapa menit. Hijikata makin merasa kepayahan. Apakah ia selemah ini sampai mengangkat pedang kesayangannya bisa terasa seperti mengangkat baja?.

Keringat mengalir terlalu banyak dari dahi Hijikata, membuat pegangannya semakin licin. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan pedang dari tangannya.

" Uhuk! Uhuk!" suara batuknya sangat keras. Beberapa anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang berhasil menaklukkan lawan mereka menoleh, termasuk Kondou-san. Perang mereka sudah berakhir di malam ini. Hijikata menutup mulutnya dan tidak bisa menghentikan batuknya. Kondou-san menepuk-nepuk pundak Hijikata.

" Apa kau tidak apa? Belakangan ini batuk mu makin parah," katanya. Hijikata mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi karena nafasnya sudah habis, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan memisahkan diri dari rombongan _Shinsengumi_ yang masih sibuk untuk mengurus jenazah-jenazah lawan.

Kepalanya makin pusing sementara demamnya juga makin tinggi. Sial, sekarang ia mengingat kembali kata-kata Gintoki yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Siapa yang membutuhkan saran seperti itu dari orang yang selalu muncul di dunia malam _Kabukichou_?. Yang seharusnya pulang itu dia. Jika Hijikata menjadi Gintoki, ia tidak yakin bisa meninggalkan si china di rumah sendirian, apalagi ia seorang gadis.

Ah, tetapi mungkin ia sama buruknya dengan Gintoki. Ia meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian, bahkan tidak pernah ada di saat wanita itu membutuhkannya. Mungkin ia lebih buruk dari Gintoki.

" Aku tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi pemakamanmu, Hijikata-san," Sougo tiba-tiba muncul di depan Hijikata sambil menjilat darah di pedangnya. Ia menyeringai sadis. Urat-urat di kepala Hijikata kembali muncul. Ia tertawa kecil.

" Benarkah? Aku juga tidak sabar untuk menikahi kakakmu di surga," balasnya.

" Memang kau bisa masuk surga? Aku yakin kalau tuhan terlalu adil untuk menjebloskanmu ke dalam neraka," kata Sougo yang merendahkan harga diri Hijikata. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Sougo dengan padangan mata yang tajam.

" Arya? Kau tidak mengejarku lagi, Hijikata-san?" tanya Sougo. Ia menangkap ujung pedang milik Hijikata dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian ia balik menghunuskan pedang ke depan hidung Hijikata.

" _Damare..."_ bisik Hijikata. Ia sudah cukup kepayahan untuk bisa berdiri, dan sekarang Hijikata harus meladeni bocah di depannya lagi. Hijikata lalu membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan Sougo sendiri. Tetapi Sougo masih belum puas. Ia mengangkat Bazookanya, berniat untuk menembak Hijikata dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

" _Sou-chan... Dame yo..."_

Deg!

Jari Sougo terhenti di depan pelatuk Bazooka, sesaat sebelum ia kembali meledakkan pemandangan di depannya. Ia menurunkan Bazookanya. Tangan kanan Sougo menutupi mukanya yang sekarang menyembunyikan raut kesedihan yang mendalam dari bocah sadis itu. Hijikata mendengar suara erangan frustasi Sougo dari balik punggungnya.

.

.

.

Kondou melihat ke tempat di samping sebelahnya. Tempat Hijikata itu masih kosong dari 30 menit yang lalu, membuat bantal duduk yang hangat itu menjadi dingin. ia mengingat-ingat tadi malam. Hijikata memang sangat pucat, mungkin ia butuh istirahat. Sementara itu ia akan mulai rapat ini sendirian. Selama ini, Hijikata sudah bekerja keras untuknya. Tidak mungkin ia mengabaikan tugasnya begitu saja.

" Kondou-san, Hijikata-san sepertinya telat lagi, ya? Kalau begini mungkin kau harus mempertimbangkan soal _seppuku_ besok," pinta Sougo dengan muka datarnya. Kondou-san menggeleng, membuat Sougo sedikit kesal.

" Kalau begitu, mungkin aku mulai sa..."

Braaaakh!

Kondou melihat ke pintu yang baru saja tergeser yang kepayahan terlihat bersandar di pintu, mencoba untuk tetap berdiri di tengah demam tingginya. Seluruh anggota _Shinsengumi_ di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah _fukuchou_ mereka. Muka pucat Hijikata mencoba untuk tetap terlihat serius.

" Maaf, Kondou-san, Hari ini aku sedikit terlambat," kata Hijikata.

" Apa-apaan yang kau bilang sedikit, Hijikata-san? Apa kau cukup bodoh untuk tidak tahu bedanya terlambat 5 menit dengan 30 menit?" tanya Sougo. Ia lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu, melewati Hijikata yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

" Aku sudah capek menunggumu. Aku tidak akan ikut rapat ini," katanya dan berlalu diikuti beberapa anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang setuju dengan perkataan Sougo. Mereka membisikkan kata-kata sindiran yang membuat telinga Hijikata panas, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Pada akhirnya, hanya Kondou-san yang tetap duduk di sana. ia tersenyum.

" Belakangan ini kau kelihatan lelah," komentar sang _Kyoukuchou_.

" Aa. Aku terlalu banyak bekerja," jawab Hijikata. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kondou-san cemas. Kondou lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke luar. Saat ia sudah berada di samping Hijikata persis, ia menepuk pundak bawahannya seperti biasa.

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Dan Hijikata hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Hijikata kembali ke kamarnya sambil sedikit terhuyung. Batuknya masih tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti, hingga dari tadi ia hanya berusaha memelankan suara batuknya selama di perjalanan kembali ke barak. Mau bagaimana lagi? Yamazaki yang menjadi partner perjalanannya kali ini. Ia tidak ingin partnernya itu tahu dan menyebarkannya sampai ke telinga Kondou-san. Lagipula ia tidak ingin seseorang mengganggu kegiatan wanita itu untuk mencabut nyawanya dan menggeret Hijikata ke nasib yang sama dengannya.

Hijikata mengepalkan tangannya. Waktu itu, ia hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun hingga di saat-saat kematian wanita itu. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menjenguknya pun, ia tidak punya cukup nyali untuk melihat wajah bidadarinya hingga saat tubuhnya terbakar di perapian. Dan batuk Hijikata mulai memarah lagi mengingat hal tabu yang harusnya ia lupakan sekarang.

Hijikata mendudukan dirinya di dekat meja tempatnya membuat laporan. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia menyadari ada sebungkus obat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Hijikata mengangkat bungkusan itu dan membacanya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Ia lupa menyalakan lampunya dan terlalu malas berdiri lagi hanya untuk membaca sebuah tulisan.

" ... Obat ini.. Apakah Kondou-san sudah mengetahui penyakit ini?..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAF! MINNA-SAMA!**

 **Belakangan ini aku sakit, jadi aku ga bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini lebih cepat .. *kayanya kena karma dari Hijikata-kun, batuknya ga berhenti :v***

 **Tolong berikan review, kritik dan saran nya yaa! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karma**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo's, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kondou menoleh ke arah Hijikata. Sudah beberapa bulan bawahannya terus terbatuk-batuk. Ia tetap melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, tetapi semakin hari, tubuh Hijikata seperti hancur perlahan-lahan dari dalam. Ia tidak bisa tahan lagi untuk terus diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan pagi ini Hijikata hanya datang ke ruang makan untuk duduk di tempatnya yag biasa. Ia tidak mengambil nampan makanannya dan menyeruput kopi yang masih hangat dan mengepulkan asap. Tanpa mayonaise. Saat di tanya kenapa ia tidak makan, Hijikata hanya bilang ke Kondou-san bahwa ia tidak bisa membeli mayonaise di toko karena stock mereka habis, dan ia jadi kehilangan nafsu makannya.

' Toshi, aku yang seperti ini pun bisa melihat dari matamu,' dan Kondou melanjutkan makannya dengan aura yang tidak enak. Padahal ia sudah menaruh obat di atas meja Hijikata. Apakah ia tidak meminum obatnya? Atau ternyata penyakit yang Hijikata dapatkan jauh lebih parah daripada yang bayangannya hingga obat yang ia berikan sama sekali tidak memberikan efek?.

Kondou selalu berharap kemungkinan paling buruk tidak pernah terjadi. Akan tetapi ia tidak mengerti apapun dengan harapannya yang sudah tidak bisa dikabulkan lagi.

" Kondou-san, aku akan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan patroli ya?" izin Hijikata. Ia lalu berdiri dari meja dan membawa jasnya dengan tangan kiri. Sementara satunya lagi ia pergunakan untuk membawa pedang khas Shinsengumi yang berwarna gelap, senada dengan seragam mereka.

" Ah, Toshi!"

Hijikata menoleh. Ia menatap langsung mata Kondou-san yang berusaha agar terlihat yakin. Ia kembali melihat ke tubuh Hijikata. Benarkan? Ini bukan hanya salah lihat. Hijikata yang sekarang bahkan jauh lebih kurus dari pada dirinya seminggu yang lalu. Keringat Hijikata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, padahal suasana dingin masih tertinggal dari salju kemarin. Wajah pucat Hijikata yang mengingatkan Kondou kepada salju di bawah mereka di medan pertempuran mereka dengan Joui yang paling membuatnya khawatir. Ia lalu menyodorkan setumpuk kertas di tangannya ke arah Hijikata.

" Hari ini kau tidak usah melakukan patroli. Banyak data administratif yang belum dikerjakan, jadi tolong ya," pinta Kondou. Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah Yamazaki.

" Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja biasanya kau akan meminta Zakki mengurusnya kan? Lagi pula ia juga sedang tidak aku tugaskan dalam misi apapun," kata Hijikata. Kondou sedikit gelagapan. Ia lalu kembali meminum kopinya, menenangkan dirinya yang masih sedikit kaget.

Hijikata lalu kembali melangkah keluar. Tetapi sebelum ia sampai ke sisi luar ruang makan mereka, sebuah tangan menahan pundaknya yang membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah lagi. Kali ini Sougo ikut-ikutan menghentikannya. Kenapa dengan orang-orang ini?. Lagi pula sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi menahan darah yang ada di dalam mulutnya agar tidak keluar.

" Aku keluar lebih dulu dari padamu, Hijikata-san." Kata Sougo dengan muka poker facenya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan punggungnya menjadi bahan tontonan Hijikata. Entah kenapa, Tiba-tiba Hijikata merasakan perasaan kesal yang membuat aura membunuhnya kembali menguar begitu saja.

" Oi, bocah sialan... AKU AKAN MENGUTUKMU DARI NERAKA!"

.

.

.

Hijikata kembali menatap batu nisan di depannya. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang semakin sakit. Nafasnya kemudian sesak, dan ia terbatuk-batuk sampai suatu cairan dari mulutnya menyiprati nisan di depannya. Hijikata yang melihat itu langsung mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap batu nisan di depannya dengan hati-hati dan sangat lembut, seperti mengelap sebuah pipi yang tidak nya. Ia berbisik.

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat mengotori wajah mu, Mitsuba,"

Tes!

Air matanya mengalir, meninggalkan bekas di ujung matanya sama seperti darah yang meninggalkan tandanya di ujung bibir Hijikata. Pemandangan yang cukup mengenaskan untuk seorang oni fukuchou karena kita tahu bahwa tidak ada sumber darah lain yang bisa menorehkan darahnya di sana.

Bruuugh!

Sekarang Hijikata sudah kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Ia terjatuh di depan nisan Mitsuba. Nafasnya mulai terdengar kesakitan. Dengan perlahan, ia mencoba untuk kembali berdiri, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhnya lagi. Sekali lagi ia memandang batu nisan di depannya dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut. Sekarang sedikit di bumbui dengan pandangan meminta maaf yang jarang ia lakukan.

" Kau bahkan harus melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini... maafkan aku, ya?"

Tiba-tiba suara langkah seseorang mengusik ketenangan kuburan itu. Dengan seragam berbau mesiu yang kontras dengan bau dupa di sana. Sougo bersandar di sebatang pohon.

" Apakah kau ingin mengencani sebuah batu, Hijikata-san?" tanya Sougo. Hijikata mengabaikan kedatangan anak itu dengan tetap diam di tempatnya. Pandangannya masih menatap ke arah nisan di depannya lurus. Sougo mendecih kesal. Ia lalu mulai berjalan ke belakang Hijikata dengan langkah yang berat. ia memegang pegangan katananya.

" Sudah kubilang... Itu hanyalah batu, Hijikata-san!" Sougo mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas kepala Hijikata bersamaan dengan batu yang berjarak cukut dekat. Tetapi sebelum ia sampai mengenai kulit Leher Hijikata, pedangnya beradu dengan pedang Hijikata, membuat suara khasnya yang cukup keras.

Traaaang!

Tetap dengan kekuatan yang sama, Sougo berusaha untuk melawan pedang Hijikata walaupun ia mengerti itu tindakan yang percuma. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

" HIJIKATA! KENAPA?!"

Dalam diam, Hijikata tersenyum tipis. Sementara Sougo tidak tahu apa ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Hijikata hanya dengan melihat punggung besar sang _Fukuchou._ Perlahan demi perlahan, air mata Sougo meleleh dan menetes di datas tanah. Sekarang tangan Sougo terlalu gemetaran untuk menggenggam pedangnya lagi, sama seperti Hijikata yang sudah lemas karena penyakit yang hinggap di dadanya.

" Kenapa kau baru menemui kakakku sekarang?... Kemana saja kau selama ini?... Saat aniue menderita... apa yang kau lakukan?... Khh... HIJIKATAAA!"

ZRAAAATS!

Tiba-tiba, pohon yang tadi Sougo gunakan untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya terbelah dua. Bocah itu segera mengganti laju arah pedangnya dan hanya bisa melampiaskannya ke pohon itu. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan terkekeh perlahan.

" Aku memang... Tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mu, Hijikata-san..."

Tap! Tap!

Sougo perlahan meninggalkan Hijikata kembali, sendirian di tengah kuburan yang mulai menyeramkan karena senja mulai berlalu. Hijikata menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu ambruk di depan batu nisan bertuliskan Mitsuba yang bernoda sedikit darah.

" ... Kenapa, ya?..." dengan lirih, Hijikata membisikkan kata-kata itu sebelum ia kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya.

Sesosok seseorang berambut perak tiba-tiba keluar dari balik batu nisan Mitsuba. Ia mengalungkan lengan Hijikata di sekitar pundaknya, dan memapah orang itu yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi. Gintoki tersenyum pahit melihat Hijikata.

" _Mattaku yo..._ kau hanya bisa membuatku kesusahan saja," Kata Gintoki sabil sedikit mengeluh. Ia lalu berdiri, dan memegangi pinggang Hijikata agar tidak jatuh. Sebelum pergi, ia lalu menatap nama di depannya.

" Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku sudah mendapat bayaran dari Kondou-san."

.

.

.

Mata Hijikata terbuka kembali ketika ia sudah berada di ruangan serba putih. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana paniknya Kondou-san sekaranag dan bagaimana ia sangat marah jika tahu Hijikata tidak pernah berbicara soal penyakitnya kepada _Shinsengumi._ Yah, mungkin ia tidak harus lagi mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen bodoh itu lagi. Karena dalam sekali lihat a pun sudah mengerti. Ini adalah tempat terakhirnya di dunia ini. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi keluar dan bisa menatap nisan itu sekali lagi, hanya untuk sekali lagi saja.

Pintunya di buka. Ia bisa mendengar suara yang sangat berisik dari luar. Ia hanya bisa menebak bahwa Kondou-san masuk dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Yah, kemungkinan besar Sougo tidak mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk datang ke sini. Dari awal ia memang tidak berharap bocah itu menjenguknya.

" Toshi... Aku sudah tahu," Toshi melirikkan matanya ke arah kanan. Benarkan? Kondou-san yang datang menjenguknya di sana. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat ranjang Hijikata. Suaranya terdengar sangat frustasi, membuat Hijikata sedikit tidak enak. Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat.

" Maaf, Kondou-san," kata Hijikata. Kondou-san menggeleng. Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit pedih.

" Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak lebih perhatian kepadamu walau aku tahu kau sedang sakit," balas Kondou-san. Ia lalu menaruh sekeranjang buket buah di meja Hijikata. Dengan menghela nafasnya yang panjang, ia mulai percakapan mereka.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya. Hijikata mengangguk.

" Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hijikata diselingi suara batuk yang berusaha di tahannya. Kondou-san lalu menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan lagi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Shisengumi untuk mengurus pekerjaan yang ditinggalkannya di tengah jalan. Hijikata hanya menatap kepergian Kondou-san dari ujung matanya lagi, mengingat ia tidak bisa untuk bangun dan sekedar duduk.

Kamarnya terlalu sepi, tidak seperti di barak sana. ia sedikit merindukan keramaian Shinsengumi yang penuh dengan teriakannya dan suara ledakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Sougo. Untuk setelah sekian lama dari kehidupannya, ia akhirnya bisa merenungi kesalahannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk membunuh orang sehingga lupa untuk menyadari berapa banyak mayat yang telah ia cabut nyawanya. Dan Hijikata makin kesal ketika ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam di sini, karena ingatannya akan masa lalu di kehidupannya makin jelas. Tentang kakaknya, tentang lawan pertamanya, tentang Kondou-san, tentang Sougo,tentang Mitsuba.

Sekarang ia ingat kembali bagaimana ekspresi Mitsuba setiap kali menatap matanya. Pipinya yang merah merona kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang selalu terlihat pucat, entah kenapa merangsang pipi Hijikata untuk ikut bersemu merah. Air mata dari ujung mata kanan Hijikata ,engalir duluan, disusul dengan mata kiri yang semakin terasa panas. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun di dalam sana. Hijikata hanya tidak ingin terisak dan menangis meraung karena menurutnya itu perbuatan yang tidak berguna. Ia tahu saat ia bisa saling bertatap mata di rumah tunangan Mitsuba adalah kesempatan terakhir dalam hidupnya. Tetapi kenapa air matanya masih mengalir?. Ia tidak mempunyai penyesalan lagi. Ataukah sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih punya sedikit perasaan yang mengganjal?.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi menyandar di luar pintu kamar Hijikata menggigit bibirnya keras hingga mengeluarkan darah. Ia lalu berjalan pergi dari kamar itu, tidak berniat masuk walaupun ia adalah orang pertama yang datang setelah mendengar kabar Hijikata masuk ke tempat ini.

" Kenapa kau menangis? Hijikata..."

.

.

.

Di dalam dinginnya sisa-sisa hawa musim salju, Hijikata bertumpu pada pedang dan membawa kakinya kembali ke tempat itu. Tempat yang selalu menjadi tujuan terakhirnya setelah melakukan patroli seharian bersama bawahan-bawahan bodoh miliknya, tetapi tanpa mereka ketahui, Hijikatalah yang paling menyayangi mereka. Dengan nafasnya yang sekarang sudah bercampur rasa darah, dengan kakinya yang mulai gemetaran dan hampir tidak mungkin membawanya ke tempat itu, dengan sisa-sisa waktu yang ia miliki. Hijikata hanya berdoa ia memiliki cukup waktu untuk bisa melihat tempat itu yang terakhir kalinya.

' _Kau dengar, tuhan?... ini permintaanku yang terakhir...'_

Pandangannya semakin memburam. Nafasnya sudah sangat kesakitan. Tetapi ia sangat senang saat ia bisa melihat sebuah batu nisan di depannya. Surat di tangan kiri Hijikata terjatuh seiring dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk dan bertumpu di batu nisan. Tersenyum tipis, Hijikata mengelus-elus batu nisan itu.

Darah dari mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti. Air matanya terus mengalir bercampur dengan air hujan. Punggungnya gemetaran dengan lemah dan suara terbatuk-batuk kembali terdengar dari sang pencinta rokok yang sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menghisap bau asap yang khas dari mulutnya. Persetan dengan mayonaise, ia sudah tidak akan bisa lagi menikmati makanan paling lezat itu ketika ia sudah mati.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang pasti.

Ia mendengar suara Mitsuba yang makin jelas di telinganya.

' _Toshirou-san...'_

Bruuugh!

Tubuh Hijikata akhirnya jatuh dari batu nisan dan basah terkena air hujan yang menggenang. Nafasnya berhenti. Untuk terakhir kalinya di hari ini pun, ia tidak lupa untuk kembali melihat batu nisan yang sudah berlumut di depannya. Tetapi mungkin ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi dari wajahnya yang selalu tidak pernah ditunjukkannya sebebas saat ia mengobrol bersama sebuah batu, setidaknya itu yang di pikirkan Gintoki yang dari tadi menyaksikan Hijikata dari balik batang pohon. Ia lalu mengambil kertas yang dijatuhkan Hijikata dari tangannya.

' Yorozuya, beri tahu Sougo kalau aku akan menikahi kakaknya.'

Gintoki mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menatap ke arah jasad Hijikata yang sudah sangat pucat dengan pandangan kesal.

" Tidak ada mayat semerepotkan dirimu, Oogushi-kun... SETIDAKNYA MINTA TOLONG!," teriak Gintoki keras-keras, tahu kalau yang diteriakinya tidak akan pernah bisa bagun kembali dan membalas perkataannya. Tetapi kemudian ia terdiam. Kembali lagi ia baca sisa kalimat dari surat itu.

' Aku tahu kalau kau akan ngomel soal minta tolong, jadi biarkan aku ulangi sekali lagi... Tolong sampaikan kepada Sougo kalau aku meminta maaf dan sangat menyesal. Pastikan kau mengerjakannya karena ini permintaan terakhirku, bodoh. Dan juga,'

Gintoki melihat lagi ke arah Hijikata dengan senyuman tipis yang sudah kaku di wajahnya.

' terima kasih.'

Tertawa, Gintoki menyimpan kertas itu di kantung celananya. Ia lalu mengambil jas Hijikata yang di sampirkan di pundaknya sedari tadi. Ia tahu Hijikata melupakan jasnya sejak ia pingsan di waktu itu. Ia menutupi tubuh Hijikata dengan jasnya sendiri.

" Aku sudah membawakan jasmu. Kau harusnya mentraktirku 2 parfait dari pada bilang terima kasih. Kau tahu itu tidak akan cukup, dasar tukang pajak, jomblo, dan..."

Gintoki terdiam. ia merasakan hatinya yang semakin perih setiap kali ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk merendahkan lawannya sekarang, ia tidak makin merasa senang. Tidak ada jawaban untuk setiap kata-katanya.

" Sampaikan salam ku untuk sensei, Hijikata-kun,"

.

.

.

...*baper*

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH BACA FANFIC INI MINNAAAA ^O^

Tolong berikan Review, Kritik dan Saran YAAAA!


End file.
